In vessels for molten metal for use in producing or storing molten metal, such as a melting furnace or a storage furnace, a lining has been conventionally provided on the inner surface of the vessel body to protect it from damage.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses refractory materials, such as magnesia-based materials and alumina-based materials, which are used for lining the inner surface of an induction furnace. The aim of Patent Document 1 is to reduce the shrinkage of the volume and diminish the risk of permeation of foreign substances into the molten metal by forming spinel from the magnesia and alumina.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No.1998-148475